Nossa Dança
by stagaby
Summary: Há muito tempo, eu conheço a dança mas nunca dancei de verdade. Será por que eu nunca me envolvi direito, pela minha mãe? Hoje, eu sigo o meu desejo, as minhas vontades.
1. A Dança está em mim

Há muito tempo, eu conheço a dança mas nunca dancei de verdade. Será por que eu nunca me envolvi direito, pela minha mãe? Hoje, eu sigo o meu desejo, as minhas vontades.

A dança é meu idioma, é a minha boca. Ela fala por mim. Fazia um tempo que ela estava calada mas agora ela está me levando para um lugar e eu não sei qual.

Esse é um romance com dança. Um romance que vai além do amor.

"Olá, sou Bella. Isabella Swan. Desde pequena, sempre gostei de dança. O meu problema sempre foi a minha mãe, Renée. Não. Sempre foi não. Ainda é. Neste momento, ela está gritando comigo por que eu estou aqui no computador. Por ela, eu deveria ficar no caderno e no livro, o dia inteiro. Por mim, eu me trancaria aqui e me comunicaria com todos os visitantes do meu blog.

Se eu tivesse escolha, eu ficaria o dia inteiro tocando o meu violino ou então, dançando. Ah, dançar. Dançar é uma arte. Dançar tem sua beleza, sua tristeza.

Eu conheço o tango. Mas quando eu vejo ou pratico (escondido, é claro), eu vejo a mensagem que se passa. O tango é uma dança rômantica, tem suas interpretações. Assim, como muitas outras danças. O ballet, bolero, can can, haha. Eu não tenho preferência em dança alguma e nem poderia ter. Mas vou falar um pouco de mim.

Desde os 10 anos, eu sempre gostei de dança mas não podia fazer. Todas as minhas amigas de infância tinham suas histórias com o que eu sempre sonhei fazer. Umas faziam ballet, outras faziam qualquer outro tipo dança mas dançavam. Já eu, na minha quinta série, aprendi química. Podes crer. Minha mãe sempre amou Química mas não conseguiu fazer, não conseguiu passar. Hoje em dia, ela pega no meu pé para que eu faça. Agora me diz. Que graça têm? Que graça tem você decorar a tabela periódica, fórmulas e outros trelelês? É enlouquecedor. Me incomoda demais todos aqueles assuntos difíceis.

Se eu continuar fazendo as vontades da minha mãe, vou enlouquecer de vez. E se isso acontecer, podem já ficar sabendo que o nome dos meus filhos serão nomes totalmente 'balanceados'. Eles já vão ter a química em suas vidas e muitos átomos para contar.

Por pouco, eu não fico com algum nome de uma ligação química.

Saindo desse assunto. Eu digo que tenho história com a dança. Minhas fugas diárias para ir ao curso de dança. Por incrível que pareça, mesmo chegando todo dia atrasada, não tendo o apoio materno nem permissão, eu sou uma das melhores alunas do curso.

Faço dança todo dia, de 18 às 22hs. Faço ballet, soltinho, bolero, tango, entre outros tipos. Hoje em dia, eu tenho 18 anos e estou cursando uma faculdade de Química. Ah, como eu gostaria de abandonar esta matéria e contribuir para um aluno que queira, tenha sua vaga. Se não fosse pela Renée... Ah, desculpe abandoná-los mas estou atrasada. Sabem como é, né? Dança. Arranjando novidades, venho correndo e dou uma passada aqui.

Até mais, Cigana Dançante."

- Tá mãe. Já vou, já vou. - Gritei para a minha mãe que estava ainda berrando na minha porta.

- Anda logo garota, você acha o que? Que a química vai te esperar? Rápido, rápido. - Às vezes, minha mãe consegue pegar no meu pé. Mas ou eu a aturo e faço o que eu quero ou eu morro virando Química e triste.

- To indo mãe. Não dá pra mim arrumar meus livros na mochila em dois minutos. Calma que são muitos livros. - Ahan, muitos livros. Até parece mas abafa.

- Seja rápida garota. Suas amigas estão te esperando na porta. Olhe pela janela que elas querem falar com você. - Corri para a janela e lá estavam elas.

Alice e Rosalie. Minhas amigas de infância e do curso de dança. Elas já deveriam saber qual seria o ritmo de hoje. Fiz um sinal de que não sabia. Elas entenderam e mostraram a sapatilha. Ou seja, ballet.

Peguei no guarda-roupa a minha sapatilha rosa linda, o collan, meia calça e a minha companheira, a meia arrastão. Coloquei tudo na mochila e corri escada abaixo. Claro que não deixei meu notebook com o blog _Cigana Dançante_ aberto. Esse blog é chamado de _Segredos_. Diariamente, eu entro e o uso como um diário. Imagine se minha mãe pega e lê as minhas confissões secretas. É pedido de morte.

Cheguei no final da escada e parei. Ai, minha sapatilha tinha caído. Peguei correndo e guardei na mochila. Por pouco, minha mãe não viu.

- Anda menina. Nunca vi alguém se atrasar tanto. - Renée disse me empurrando pela porta. Chegando no carro da Rose, fui recebida por sorrisos e beijinhos.

- Amiga, quanto tempo. Nem parece que foi só um final de semana que ficamos longe. - Rose falou. Ligando o carro assim que eu já estava dentro.

- Concordo meninas. Eu estava ficando louca. Minha mãe pegou no meu pé o final de semana inteiro. - Falei, trocando de roupa dentro do carro.

- Ai, Bells. Não sei como você aguenta. Fala logo amiga. Diz que você não quer fazer química. Antes que seja muito tarde. - Alice falou.

- Ai amiga. Você sabe que não dá pra mim falar. Minha mãe me mataria. É melhor deixar quieto. - Falei, terminando de colocar as sapatilhas.

Terminei de me arrumar, no instante em que chegamos no curso. A minha segunda casa.

[ Olá, pessoal. Sou Gaby, a autora desta Fic magnífica que eu tenho certeza que vocês vão adorar. Quero lhes informar que eu já criei 21 Capítulos desta Fic. Eles serão postados conforme os Novos Leitores forem chegando e dependerá do Comentário de cada um. Sim, essa história será movida de acordo com a vontade de vocês.

Eu adoraria postar logo todos os capítulos mas não seria jogo pra mim.

Ah, já ia esquecendo. Visitem também as minha soutras Fics: Uma Doce Maldição (Jane/Seth) e Entre Nós Dois (Leah/Jacob).

Espero que gostem das Fics e que comentem muito. Beeijos ]


	2. Escola de Artes, Forks

**Fotos dos personagens em Anexo ao Link no meu perfil.**

Eu e a Alice saímos do carro e ficamos esperando a Rose voltar. Enquanto ela tinha ido estacionar o carro, eu fiquei olhando o grande colégio que um dia eu conseguiria uma bolsa.

- Alice, eu ainda vou conseguir uma bolsa pra estudar aqui mas acho que só vou ficar sonhando, por enquanto. - Falei olhando para o grande colégio que não era onde nós três fazemos o cursinho de dança.

- Ai, Bella. Claro que você vai, amiga. Você é uma das melhores alunas daqui. Como não conseguiria uma vaga? - Alice disse me incentivando.

- Eu não sou uma das melhores dançarinas do curso. - Falei tirando os olhos do colégio.

Não muito longe, avistei a Jéssica vindo na nossa direção.

Jessica Stanley é a garota do cursinho que mais me odeia. Tem uma vaga no colégio e ainda faz o curso só pra se mostrar para os alunos iniciantes, como eu e minhas amigas. Nunca foi com a minha cara e menos ainda, eu com a dela.

Ela não me suporta pelo fato de que eu não me jogo aos pés delas, venero ou coisa do tipo. Na verdade, eu só não a ignoro por educação e por causa das minhas amigas que falam com ela.

- Oi, meninas. Oi Bella. - Ela nos cumprimentou falsamente.

"Mas que sorriso falso. Garota falsa." Pensei.

- Oi, Jess. - Rose e Alice como sempre, muito amigáveis. Elas não sabem mesmo com que cascavel estão lidando.

-Oi. - Seja educada, Bella. Melhor ter os inimigos ao lado do que fora do nosso campo de vista.

É. Eu sei que é falta de educação ser curta e direta num cumprimento mas eu estava senso fria e seca da mesma forma que ela me trata.

- Meninas, vocês vão para o teste, não vão? - O que ela disse?

- Que teste? - Rose estava em choque. Assim como eu.

- O teste das bolsas para o colégio. Pensei que vocês iriam tentar para conseguir uma vaga mas se eu fosse vocês, iria sozinha por que seria uma perda de tempo levar a amiguinha de vocês. - Ela respondeu, apontando para mim ao terminar de mandar a pérola.

E me deu uma vontade de mandar essa pérola de volta pra garganta dela com um soco mas a criatura saiu andando. Já vai tarde.

- Ai, que raiva dessa asinha. - Raiva é pouco.

Fui segurada pela Rose. Me retirei dos braços dela.

- Calma, amiga. Vamos nos preparar para o teste. Essa pode ser a nossa chance de entrar no colégio, Bella. Foque-se no que é certo, amiga. - Alice como sempre, me encorajando e apoiando.

Oh, como eu amo as minhas amigas.

- Tudo bem. Vamos. Desculpe pelo showzinho que eu dei. Só que ela me dá nos nervos.- Ajeitei minha mochila e fomos andando para o estúdio do curso.

- Isso, acalme-se. Vamos para o estúdio nos alongar e ensaiar um pouco. - Rose como sempre, puxava o bonde.

- Sim, vamos. - Falei caminhando junto com elas até o colégio.

Chegamos lá no estúdio, que estava aberto para nossa sorte. Começamos com alongamentos. Nos alongamos por uns 40 minutos e depois começamos a fazer passos de Ballet. Nem reparei nas meninas. Minha atenção estava nos passos que eu poderia fazer no teste.

Eu comecei dobrando um pouco meus joelhos e depois apoiei meu corpo em só uma perna e a outra ficou estendida pra trás num ângulo reto. Pra incrementar, também estendi meus braços de um jeito harmonioso sem esquecer de manter os ombros retos em frente a linha que formou-se.

Movimentei a perna direita e com o pé, direito, elevei-o na altura do joelho da perna esquerda e fiquei dando voltas por um espaço imaginário do estúdio passando de uma perna para a outra.

Como ficou simples, decidi fazer pirueta, ou seja, dei um giro completo com o corpo sobre as pontas dos pés. Depois, descansei um pouco os pés ficando agora com os dedos apoiando no chão e com uma perna livre, a estiquei fazendo uma posição similar a abertura zero.

Dobrei novamente meus joelhos para pegar impulso e para poder dar um salto onde, na queda, o corpo ficaria apoiado sobre um pé só enquanto o outro se esticava no ar de jeito graciosa para depois, fazer o mesmo passo só trocando os pés.

Para finalizar, dei um último giro. Com o pé direito para a frente, dobrei meus joelhos, inclinei a cabeça e o corpo para a direita. Coloquei meu peso sobre o pé esquerdo, fiquei nas pontas dos pés lentamente e fui, assim, me abaixando. Elevei meu corpo, e estendi a perna direita deixando-a levada de um jeito que formasse um P (com o pé perto da cabeça).

Eu estava tão distraída que minha atenção só foi interrompida quando as meninas começarem a falar e me aplaudir.

- Uau. Nossa, que lindo. - Rose e Lice falaram juntas me deixando envergonhada.

Elas sabiam muito bem que elogios me deixam sem graça.

- Ah, por vocês não vale. Vocês sabem que esse é o meu melhor mas se fosse um professor que estivesse visto, aí sim. - Falei, voltando a posição normal.

- Então acho que eu deveria te elogiar. Perfeito, perfeito. Ótima combinação dos passos. Foram feitos com muita delicadeza e graciosidade. - Professor Will disse deixando as meninas, e eu principalmente, boquiabertas.

"Professor Will falou. O que? O professor Will? O melhor professor e bailarino do colégio e quase da história do Ballet Moderna?" Pensei.

- Vocês também se saíram muito bem, meninas. - Ele disse olhando para as garotas, que só faltavam desmaiar.

- Oh, obrigado. Er... Professor Will. Que bom que o senhor está aqui. O senhor viu os passos da Bella, que lindos foram? - Rose disse, querendo saber mais o que o professor havia achado.

- Sim, sim. Concordo plenamente. Foram lindos. Por que você não os mostra para a Diretora Paula? - O que? Nem pensar!

- Ahn? A Sra. Becker? Nem pensar. Os meus passos não chegam ao nível dela. - Falei com um pouco de decepção.

"Que pena que não. E eu que tanto tinha me esforçado." Pensei.

- Não são? Se você pensa isso, por que não mostra o seu melhor e se conseguir a vaga no colégio, ela te ajuda a melhorar e assim chegar no nível dela? - Prof. Will disse enquanto se dirigia a saída do estúdio.

- Pior que não é uma má idéia? - Ah, não. Alice, não me venha com suas idéias.

- Concordo. Bella, você consegue fazer esses passos outra vez? - Rose, você também?

- Eu... Acho que sim. Estou bem alongada. - E como. Estava tão alongada que depois de mais uma sessão de todos os passos que eu fiz, não levantaria da cama por dias.

- Então os faça no teste. - Prof. Will falou. Tudo bem que mais parecia uma ordem.

Olhamos para a porta que estava abrindo.

- Se você quer conseguir uma vaga, acho que é bom ir logo. O teste já começou. - Jessica disse aparecendo do nada no estúdio.

Mas o pior não foi o susto que ela nos deu. O que ela estava fazendo aqui? E por que ela estava me avisando o horário? Em outras palavras, ela está me ajudando.

- Vamos, Bella. - Rosalie disse.

Alice foi na frente, conversando com o Professor. Rose me esperou. Ajeitei minha sapatilha e meu cabelo. Depois fomos correndo para onde estava ocorrendo o teste das vagas.

Chegamos e as apresentações já tinham começado.

Fizemos a nossa ficha e pegamos a nossa senha. O número da Alice foi 128, o da Rose foi 135 e o meu foi 140. Ficamos numa sala que lá tinha, nos alongando, fazendo os passos e repetindo-os. Decidi a minha seqüência e fui ver a Alice se apresentar. Já estavam chamando a senha dela.

Sentei na arquibancada e então ela começou a sequência dela que teve como trilha a música My Imortal do Evanescence. Ficou perfeito. Ela finalizou de forma graciosa e se retirou.

- Ai, amiga. Foi perfeito. Uma vaga já é sua. Ficou linda a sua coreografia. - Falei indo na direção dela.

-Ai. Que medo que tinha me dado. Eu nunca me apresentei alguma vez na vida. Foi uma experiência horrível e incrível ao mesmo tempo. - Ela estava tão feliz que chegava a contagiar.

- Então pode se acostumando que terá muitas outras. - Ficamos rindo.

Conversa vai e conversa vem. Até que chegou a vez da Rose. A sequência dela já foi mais rápida no ritmo e ao som de Angel Of Mine, também do Evanescence. Ficou ótima. Totalmente perfeita. A cara da Rose. Ela finalizou e então se retirou. Fomos até ela, parabenizá-la.

- Pode falar que foi incrível. Eu sei, eu sei. - Rose como sempre, convencida.

Não deu pra segurar a risada. Como a Rose é boba.

- Rose, ficou ótima. - Lice disse rindo.

- A sua cara. - Completei também rindo.

Ficamos conversando e então chegou a minha vez. Senti um frio na barriga quando ouvi me chamarem.

Me ajeitei e então fui. As meninas me desejaram boa sorte. Pedi a música e segui para o salão.

Fiz a mesma sequência de quando ensaiei.

Ao som de Until Tomorrow do Paramore, comecei dobrando um pouco meus joelhos e depois apoiei meu corpo em uma só perna e a outra ficou estendida pra trás num ângulo reto. Pra incrementar, também estendi meus braços de um jeito harmonioso sem esquecer de manter os ombros retos em frente a linha que se formou.

Movimentei a perna direita e com o pé, direito, elevei-o na altura do joelho da perna esquerda e fiquei dando voltas por um espaço imaginário do estúdio passando de uma perna para a outra.

Como ficou simples, decidi fazer pirueta, ou seja, dei um giro completo com o corpo sobre as pontas dos pés. Depois, descansei um pouco os pés ficando agora com os dedos apoiando no chão e com uma perna livre, a estiquei fazendo uma posição semelhante a abertura zero.

Dobrei novamente meus joelhos para pegar impulso e para poder dar um salto onde, na queda, o corpo ficaria apoiado sobre um pé só enquanto o outro esticava-se no ar de jeito gracioso para depois, fazer o mesmo passo só trocando os pés.

E fechei, dando um último giro. Com o pé direito para a frente, dobrei meus joelhos, inclinei a cabeça e o corpo para a direita. Coloquei meu peso sobre o pé esquerdo, fiquei nas pontas dos pés lentamente e fui, assim, me abaixando. Elevei meu corpo, e estendi a perna direita deixando-a elevada de um jeito que formasse um P (com o pé perto da cabeça).

Todos começaram a aplaudir mas a música não tinha acabado.

Voltei a posição normal e já me preparei para a nova sequência.

Fiquei com os calcanhares afastados um dos outros, a cava do pé continuando para cima e a base do pé firme ao chão. Os braços de forma arredondada e abertos para os lados sem ultrapassar os ombros. E com muito cuidado, deixei as minhas mãos seguindo a linha do braço sem deixá-las cair enquanto eu esperava os segundos certos da música para que os passos ficassem sincronizados. Olha que eu não havia ensaiado, hein?

Dobrei os joelhos, pegando impulso para dar um salto. Com a queda (os pés encostando no chão), dei um cambalhota e quando voltei a posição normal, dei duas voltas completas sobre um pé só.

Com o impulso que eu havia pegado, elevei uma perna e girei de trás pra frente.

Aproveitando o passo giratório, joguei uma perna para o lado. Parando de girar (senão eu acabaria ficando tonta), dei um salto de um lado para o outro do salão, cruzando as pernas uma atrás da outra. Na queda, deixei o peso do meu corpo sobre uma perna.

Voltando a posição normal (de pé), fiquei com o corpo diagonalmente em direção ao público, com os braços e as pernas alinhadas.

Sorri para as meninas quando as avistei dentre todo o colégio que assistia a apresentação.

Dei outro salto mas agora na direção contrária ao do público. Como a sequência, na minha opinião, precisava ser mais aprimorada, dei três passos corridos na direção do lado direito do salão para pegar impulso e dar um salto onde eu ficaria com as pernas dobradas e os pés esticados.

Dobrei uma perna deixando a outra elevada enquanto eu fazia movimentos leves com os braços pra depois voltar a posição normal e finalizei dando um último salto, deixando a perna novamente elevada mas de um jeito que eu pudesse dar uma volta completa no lugar.

Todos aqueles passos tinham me cansado. Finalizando a sequência, sorri para todos quando a música havia finalmente acabado. A única coisa que eu estava ouvindo era a minha respiração.

Todos estavam em silêncio. Até que o salão todo estava aplaudindo.

"Aplausos? Estou ouvindo certo?" Pensei.

Levantei minha cabeça e fiquei de pé. Olhei para toda a platéia de alunos que estavam assistindo. Agradeci ainda sorrindo. Porém, algo ou melhor alguém chamou minha atenção. Um garoto na platéia. Estava me olhando com olhos arregalados. Ele me lembrava alguém mas eu não sabia quem. Saí do salão e voltei para as minhas amigas.

- Amiga, você foi incrível. Ficou lindo, perfeito. Espetacular. - Alice sempre empolgada, dava seus pulinhos enquanto me elogiava.

- A vaga já é sua, Bella. Foi simplesmente incrível e você merece! - Rose falou orgulhosa.

Ah, como eu amo as minhas amigas. Por mais que eu tenha me saído muito mal, elas sempre levantam meu humor.

- Ai, meninas. Não é pra tanto. Eu poderia ter sido melhor. Vocês sabem muito bem. - Falei cabisbaixa.

- Bella, se você considera aquela sequência ruim. Por favor, me desculpe pela humilhação frente ao público com os passos que eu fiz. - Rose disse zombeteira.

- Ai, amiga. Dá pra esquecer um pouco do melhor e aproveitar o momento? - Lice falou me abraçando e puxando a Rosalie junto.

- Claro que dá. Mas... - Me interromperam.

- Fica quietinha, amiga. E aproveita. - Rose disse.

As Abracei. Não dá pra ficar triste com essas duas.

Olhei de novo para a arquibancada do salão e o vi outra vez. Ele me lembrava alguém, com certeza.

Voltei meus olhos para as meninas mas quando olhei de novo para ele, não estava lá. O Procurei por todo o salão mas não o achei.

Acabando todas as apresentações, sentamos na arquibancada e ficamos esperando o resultado.

- Sinto lhes informar mas os resultados sairão só amanhã. Voltem aqui, no horário de 20hs para saber o resultado e a pontuação de cada um. - Diretora Paula Becker falou séria.

Terminando de falar, ela se retirou do salão. Todos que lá estavam, também voltaram para suas salas.

Olhei para o relógio e era 20h30. Como eu não poderia ir para casa antes de 22hs, fui para a aula de bolero. A professora de ballet sempre nos libera quando têm alguma coisa no colégio. Então, vamos curtir um pouco.

[ Olá, pessoal. Sou Gaby, a autora desta Fic magnífica que eu tenho certeza que vocês vão adorar. Quero lhes informar que eu já criei 21 Capítulos desta Fic. Eles serão postados conforme os Novos Leitores forem chegando e dependerá do Comentário de cada um. Sim, essa história será movida de acordo com a vontade de vocês.

Eu adoraria postar logo todos os capítulos mas não seria jogo pra mim.

Ah, já ia esquecendo. Visitem também as minhas outras Fics: Uma Doce Maldição (Jane/Seth) e Entre Nós Dois (Leah/Jacob).

Espero que gostem das Fics e que comentem muito. Beeijos ]


End file.
